I Can't Breathe Without You
by Adreamynightmare
Summary: Kise develops a very strong stressed induced asthmatic sickness after his lungs were incredibly damaged after falling down several flights of stairs. I don't have a medical license, non of what I'm saying is going to make sense. Don't judge me.
1. The One That Started It All

"Kise!"

Aomine rushed to the blond's side after witnessing his horrific fall, being one second to late to be able to stop it.

"Kise! Please be alright! Please!"

Aomine ran down all the flights of stairs, jumping a few to get closer to his comrade. Run, jumping, skipping every single stair that Kise had tumbled down. Finally reaching the blonde, Aomine carefully picked him up, caressing him, not shaking him.

"Kise, open your eyes for me, open them and tell me your alright!"

Aomine was shaking and trembling as he stared at the quiet closed eyed male, the one who was suppose to be smiling and laughing as he told everybody he was alright.

Aomine moved his hand to brush away the blood that had collected at the side of Kise's head.

_How did he fall?_

_He was standing right next to me?_

_We were suppose to be going to play one on one!_

Aomine's eyes darted around the room, looking for the cause, and looking at all the people who only stared but did nothing to help.

"Stop staring!" Aomine yelled in rage, "Someone! Call a fucking ambulance!"

Everybody scattered in all different ways, only a few actually stood by and pulled out their phones to call forth an emergency vehicle. Aomine held Kise in a strong grip, searching again fro the reason of his fall, moving his eyes to the top set of stairs.

"Is that a book?"

Aomine saw it, a book, he hadn't even seen it fall, he only saw it clomp Kise in the back of his head, he only saw Kise tumble in all different ways down each set of stairs. He couldn't breathe at the sight, it was terrifying, he had never felt such a strong shiver run down his spine before.

He heard the sirens outside of the school building, he still refused to let Kise go, The footsteps came rushing down the hall as well as the squeaking of the stretcher.

"Let us take the boy, before it gets to bad."

The police men said as he pointed to all the wounds Aomine did not notice on Kise.  
Still shaking, Aomine released his partner as the caretakers lifted him up carefully and put him on the stretcher.

"Will you be going with us?"

_Yes_

_"_No, I have to tell his family, so they aren't worried."

"Good idea, we will do our best to bring him back to health." He put his hand on Aomine's shoulders, turning to leave and turning back around, "How many stairs did he fall down?"

Aomine froze and looked back to the stairs, mentally counting.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven..._

"Seven flights, from the very top, to the very bottom, hitting every wall and corner."

Aomine said with a distant voice.

"Dear lord." The policeman ran quickly to catch up to the stretcher to give away new information

As he watched the backs of the saviors fade away, and he heard the sirens drive off into the far distance, Aomine slowly made his way up the stairs.

"This goddamn book, look at watch you fucking did."

He picked up the book and his eyes widened with the sheer weight it held, using more strength, he flipped the book around to its cover.

"A fucking encyclopedia! Who the fuck just happens to throw down a fucking encyclopedia!"  
He opened the book to where it was book marked, and the words written in it shook him harder then Kise's traumatizing fall.

_**He will never be happy, I will not allow it. He can't have everything!**_


	2. You Were Always Next To Me

"He is going to be fine, but when he fell, he hit his back in an awkward way that cause damage to his lungs. Running and doing sports won't be a problem, its more of a stress or anxiety induced asthmatic syndrome."

Aomine stood there with Kise family as they heard their son's diagnostic. Aomine craned his neck to view the family easier, Kise's mother was trembling, her face completely marked with tears as his father stood there for reassurance. He didn't seem shaken, but confident his son would be alright.

"Would you like to go see him, he is in a very stable condition. There aren't any risk anymore, now we just have to wait for him to wake up."

The doctor said pulling a smile on his face to make the family feel even more comfortable.

"Yes please."

They all answered wearily, Aomine said nothing but lingered behind.

They slowly followed the doctor to Kise's room, shaking in anticipation.

"Here he is, take as much time as needed."

The doctor left and closed the door behind him.

"Ryouta, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

His mother coo'd to him as she caressed his hand and stroked his face. There was no response from Kise's side, everything was silent except for Kise's mother's silent weeping and the rumbling of the things outside the door. The sun was starting to setting in the distance, it was rounding to seven thirty. They had been there four hours and no one said anything.

"We should go home."

Kise's father stood from his chair hesitantly, pulling Kise's mother up, along with his sisters.

"Aomine," Aomine snapped his head up in surprise of the conversation change, "Are you coming as well, son?"

"No. I'm going to stay a little while longer."

Kise's father nodded his head in understanding agreement as he rounded the family out of the hospital. Aomine watched them leave from the window, after they had completely gone, he marched over to the chair next to Kise and sat close to him.

"Ne! Kise, wake up, lazy ass." Aomine reached up and nudged Kise's hand playfully, "You said we were gonna play one on one, and let me tell you, you are really fucking late. I've been waiting for hours. I'm really bored, but I can't leave yet. You have to wake up first."

Aomine looked over Kise's motionless body and felt pain in his heart.

"You were always next to me, even when I didn't deserve someone to stand with me. You were always next to me when I pushed you away. You were right next to me. Right next to me, and I couldn't do anything."

Aomine was on the verge of crying, his hands had migrated from Kise's hands to his stomach.

"I'm so sorry Kise. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry...Ryouta."

Aomine kept his tears in, but he was so guilty that everything overflowed. There was the crushing silence again, a silence that was broken beautifully with one voice.

"Its okay...Daikiicci."

Aomine bounced backwards at the sudden noise and immediately faced the awakened blonde. The face that was once again smiling brightly. A beautiful smile that Aomine had yearned for so long.

"Ryouta!"

Overcome with happiness, he let his emotions take control. Without a moments hesitation, he marched over to Kise and planted a long loving kiss onto the blonde.

"Ah! Aomine-cci!"

Kise's eyes wide with confusion and surprise.

"Go out with me."  
Aomine refused to let a moment pass by that Kise would be apart from him. Refused to let a moment pass that Kise was in danger.

Kise laid in his bed, processing every word over and over again. Until finally.

"...Okay!"

* * *

_**Hahahaha! I bet you thought that was the end! HA nope. You'd be a fool if you thought I'd actually let you off to a good ending. WoW Neeeoooppp. This is just glue that will mend a broken plate. You better brace yourself for my updates. Ya know, I think Kleenex is a very good brand of tissue...If you get my flow ;)**_


	3. Superficial Jinxes

**_This is a few months after they started gone out. The first two chapters were really just like little flashbacks. Now we're hitting the real junk. READY?! GOOOOO!_**

* * *

"Kise-kun, Are you sure you're alright?"

Kuroko's stoic face appeared in front of Kise's as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Yup! I'm perfectly fine! Just give me a few seconds Kuroko-cci."  
Kise raised his face so that his smile was completely visible. Kuroko didn't seem to buy it, but said nothing either.

"Oi! Aomine-kun! Come get your boyfriend!"

Midorima shouted from across the court as his shot went in.

"Ehh? Is he okay?"

"You guys don't have to worry so much. I'm fine. Everybody runs out of breath once in a while. Right?"  
Everybody looked at each other in silent agreement and continued on, Kise finally stood up and did the same.

"Nope."

Akashi grabbed the hem of Kise's shirt before he could advance towards the ball.

"Ryouta, you sit on the benches until you find that damn inhaler."

"Akashi-icci!"

Kise whined

"The doctor already said it was okay for me to play sports!"

"Yea Akashi," Aomine spoke in the background, "If anything happens I'm here for him"

Aomine chuckled as he also shot his ball into the net.

"I think Kise would have better luck if his inhaler was the one at his side, rather then you, Aomine-kun."

Murasakibara announced at the edge of the court.

"Nah! Shut up Potato head!"

Mursakibara just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Its only anxiety induced. I'll be perfectly fine."

Kise laughed to show everyone not to be worried.

"Plus, it was months ago and I've never had an attack. Why should it start now?"

Kise received the ball, joining the others, he shot it swiftly into the net as well.

"Oi! Ki-chan! Don't jinx yourself!"  
Satsuki warned from on top of the stage.

Kise chuckled, warmed by everybody's concerns toward him. He was ran across the court to grab another ball when his phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Kise. We have a job for you. Do you mind coming at this moment?"  
He heard his manager speak frantically.  
It must've been a large gig if it forced _his_ manager to speak quickly.

"Yes. It will be fine."  
"Oh thank god. See you then!"  
He hung up his phone, ran to grab his bag, and went back to his team.

"Sorry guys, I have work. See you tomorrow. Neh?"  
"Sure Ryouta, don't mess up."  
Akashi confirmed that it was alright for him to go.

"Is it okay for you to go alone, Ryouta?"  
Aomine grumbled from behind.

"Yes, Aomine-cci. I'm no child."  
He chuckled and turned around to leave, heading to his frantic little manager.

* * *

**_Short chapter. Bleh, I like splitting up little segments so now I have to rearrange the chapter names. Cause I rather it be too short rather then too long cause I loose interest. _**

**_Track is killing me. I can't feel my pelvic muscles. Anywho, you should leave a review to tell me how the story is going for you so far._**


	4. Maybe I Do Need It

"Kise! Thank god you're here! We have a problem!"

His manager rushed at him full speed, not leaving time for usual greetings with the staff.

"A problem?" Kise was thoroughly confused, he pushed his hair out of his eyes to see his manager more clearly, "What kinda of problem? Did I do something?"

"Yes! Yes you did something, you idiot!"  
"Eh! What did I do? I haven't done anything?"

Kise was freaking out, the back of his neck burned slightly. What had he done? His manager looked at him with silent astonishment, both a confused and angry look lingered in her eyes.

"You really don't know? Wow, okay. Here, look at this magazine cover and tell me what you see."

Kise's manager, Aoi, quickly pushed a heavy magazine into his hands and moved her hand to rub here temples.

The model looked down at the magazine, carefully reading the words.

**Is Hakumira Sei having an affair with small town model Kise Ryouta? **

Kise's eyes widened as he continued to go down the page, his eyes moving side to side.

_Lead singer Hakumira Sei has been spotted leaving five star restaurant Heiwana Negai. Is Hakumira having an affair? How does he handsome american hubby, Chris Aglish, feel about this? And is Kise Ryouta just trying to jump the steps of fame?_

Kise finished the front cover and looked up at his manager in complete worry.

"Fuck."

His manager snapped her head up and stared Kise right in the eye.

"Fuck? Yes! Is that all you have to say? Fuck?"

Kise nodded his head, at a loss of words.

"Why were you with her. Its not a bad thing, now people will recognize you but, you're so innocent. I don't want you to have bad publicity. I was planning on picking you up with your basketball and modeling."

Aoi looked heavily disappointed, as if her only hope was slashed to bits.

"But, Aoiicci, I didn't go with her. I was holding the door for her while I was leaving. I was there with my team!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well if that's the case then we can just talk to the publishers. I'll call them right away. That was really it. You can go home now."

His manager dismissed him with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. She looked less frightened and was definitely relieved. Words couldn't express how lucky he felt to be able to have a manager such as her. She was so understanding plus creative. She always had this aura of authority bubble around her. She was amazing, she made him love his job even more.

Kise pondered the thought of such an outrageous story as he walk out of the building, heading down the road back to his home.

_The magazine had already been printed. Obviously people had scene it. What will people think now?_

Kise felt a small stir in his stomach as he started to become slightly worried.

_I hope not a lot of people saw it._

The wind started to pick up, Kise pulled his sleeves down and started to fumble with his thumbs, the air became slightly chiller by the minute.

_What if people start liking me because they think I'm a douche for stealing Hakumira?_

His pace started to speed up as the worry in is stomach start to prick at other places. The wind bring chills to his face and the heat that remained on his neck continued to burn. His breaths became a little shorter each step he walked, a little shorter with every inch the worrying sense grew.

_Shit. I really need to find that inhaler. _

The fear of being seen by lingering paparazzi and the intense stress of a possible attack ate at his ability to continue with a fast pace. Kise stopped walking a leaned on a nearby brick wall, taking in slow breaths to regulate his breathing.

_In, out. In, out._

Finally believing he was in the correct state to continue walking, he stepped away from the wall and turned a small corner. What an unfortunate corner.

"There he is!"

"Kise!"

"Whats your status with Hakumira?"

"Kise!"

"Look!"

"Answer us Kise!"

Immediately, Kise was swarmed by more people then he could count on his fingers and toes, pushing and pulling. Constant flashes of cameras and screams of the camera men themselves. Relentlessly through question, they rounded Kise's semi small frame back into the brick wall, leaving no available exit. The pushing from the camera men forced Kise to hit the wall with great force, shaking out any air that was still left out of his permanently damaged lungs.

"Please stop!"

Kise begged as tried to pry his way out of the group but was quickly pulled back in.

The cold air had disappeared and was replace with a sheet of thick, hot, exhaled air. Air that Kise was forced to breathe.

"Please, I ca-"

Kise was mid beg when his throat was accidentally struck with a broad should. Body parts flailing around, lights flashing everywhere, hot poisonous air, Kise wasn't going to be able to take anymore, he was already starting to wheeze.

"Move!"

Kise screamed as best as he could manage but his request was clouded away by those of others.

"Please stop. I -_huck_- can't bre-_hee-_the."

Kise's legs gave way as his wheezing became audible over the screaming of the reporters. His legs gave way and he gave up, letting the reporters trample him for answers. Breathing was no longer an option, mostly because it wasn't a possibility for him anymore. His head feeling lighter and his eyes dotting black from the lack of oxygen.

"Aominecci."

Was the only thing able to escape Kise's lips as the yelling of the reporters became background noise to his now failing life.


	5. I Let You Leave My Side

"Oi! Aomine! Would you follow behind Kise for a bit. Make sure he gets there safe. He looked pretty worn down."

Akashi requested after Kise had left the gym

"Alright."  
Aomine didn't refuse, he had no reason too. He went to the gym restroom and changed clothes. He picked up his jacket from the sleeve making it lean to its heavier side, causing his phone to tumble loudly to the ground.

"Shit."

Aomine exclaimed in resentment, he bent down and reached for the phone that had decided to disappear under the lockers.

"Goddammit. I bet they're gonna be spi-The hell? What's this?"

He felt something that was obviously not his phone. He made sure to have a firm grasping of the mysterious small object and pulled it out from under. He unfolded his hands to view the object.

"Goddammit Kise. You're so reckless."

It was Kise's inhaler. Aomine picked up his phone and deposited both the phone and inhaler into his pockets. Quickly picking up his bag, he marched outside to hunt down the far to careless for his own good Kise Ryouta.

Out of the locking school building, Aomine started to become more and more distracted by the things going on in the streets.

"Damn. I'm hungry. I should find Kise and we can go out for lunch or something."

Aomine mumbled to himself, trying his hardest to keep his focus on one thing and one thing only. Though Aomine tried his hardest to keep his eyes looking straight forward, the still floated toward and wonderful magazine stand.

"Is that Mai-chan?"

Forgetting all other responsibilities, his reflex pulled him into each and every magazine. Minutes passed by and Aomine still didn't remember his reckless blonde boy. Aomine had no idea where Kise's workplace actually was so he was just aimlessly floating around trying to find a street that looked familiar.

_Damn it Kise, next time you go to work I'm following you._

Aomine continued taking random right and left turns and wound up back at the magazine stand.

"Dammit! Forget it, I'm going to call Kise. Its been about thirty or so minutes so he should be having break or whatever."

He reached down into his pant's pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing Kise's number and putting it up to his ear waiting for him to pick up.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

* * *

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

* * *

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

* * *

No Answer

Aomine removed the phone from his ear and dialed the number again.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

* * *

No answer

Aomine clucked his teeth and shoved the phone roughly back into his pocket, now frantically running down streets of all types.

_Newercon Toy Company. Nope._

_Junk Shop Hiebon. Nope_

_Happy Sunshine Ice Cream Parlor. Nope_

_"_Dang it! Where does that boy work?"

Leaving the somewhat abandoned alleyway, he notice a small mob at the end of the street.

"Are those paparazzi?"

The mob tugged at his interest

They trampled each other, pushing and stomping on one and another. The camera lights were nauseating even from a distance away, imagine how bad it would have been for the person the cameras were aiming for.

_Who were they aiming for?_

Aomine started trudging closer to the mob, trying to find out who it was, when he noticed a small lock of hair float around the top of the paparazzi plummet to the bottom.

_Ryouta!_

Aomine bolted at full speed towards his endangered lover but was constantly stopped by other surrounding spectators.

"Please, I can't breathe."

He could hear Kise's voice trembling from inside the mob.

"Ryouta!"

Aomine screamed towards the mob, continuing to push the rude strangers out of his way. They also continued to push him back so they had the better view.

The wheezing.

He could hear it.

The wheezing that Kise always had. It was loud and it was fast.

"Fucking move!"

Aomine lost his patience and shoved the last remaining watcher to the ground. He dived into the mob, going after his companion. He punched and fought the camera men, careful not to push them into the way of Kise.

"Ryouta! Ryouta! Stay with me! Slow breathes! Its going to be okay! I'm here!"

Aomine tried to reassure him, but his voice didn't reach Kise.

He saw Kise's eyes flutter as he slid down the wall, hardly looking like he was breathing.

"Ryouta! Please! All of you! Move!"

One swing of a fist, one clash of a camera, soon enough, they all were going down like dominoes.

"Aominecci."

Aomine quickly shoved his hands into his pocket pulling out Kise's rescue inhaler, he bent down and shoved it into Kise's mouth.

"Wake up and breathe."

Aomine shook Kise's newly conscious body in attempt to force him to breathe in the medicated air.

"Slowly, Ryouta."

Kise seem slightly stabilized, so Aomine pulled the inhaler out and picked the boy up bridal style.

"Daikiichi."

Kise's voice was barely audible, shaking and tremble, it broke Aomine's heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to take you to the hospital okay? Just in case."

Aomine geared himself in a long strides. Holding on tightly to his lover, not letting anything else touch him, and refusing to look back at the pool of fallen photographers.

Aomine kissed the top of Kise's head and walked into the direction of the nearest hospital. Which wasn't so far, luckily.


	6. The Vibrations in His Back

"Kise. Stay with me until we get to the hospital. Kay?"

Aomine did his best to hide his shaking voice. Kise nodded his head slightly.

_Thank god. He is responding._

Kise hung in Aomine's arms bridal style, barely able to catch onto his breath, still slightly wheezing.

"Kise do you need another whiff of your inhaler?"

Aomine suggested, he did his best to talk so that Kise's would constantly be active.

He shook his head no.

"Hey! Kise! We still need a report!"

He heard a single voice of a reported shout behind them.

_Shit_.

He could feel Kise squirm in his arms, trying to hide.

The single voice grew into several, running towards them.

_So damn persistent. Don't they see he is going unconscious?_

"Daikiicci. I," Kise's air stream hitched slightly. "can't breathe."

_Fuck, his inhaler is in my pocket and I can't put him down!_

"We're almost there. Please hang on. You don't have to worry. I'm here, just stay calm and breath."

Aomine could feel his arms start to tremble under his blonde one's weight, he could keep this up, plus he was sprinting away from the reporters.

_Almost fucking there._

He looked down at Kise, who was sweating profoundly, wheezing. Kise pulled up his arms and started clawing at his throat, its only happened once before, but he knew that Kise was having a painful time trying to accept air.

"Daikiicci, please," He wheezed several times before starting again, "please hurry."

The alarm in Kise's plead broke Aomine's heart, to be honest, he felt as if he was more worried then Kise. The were nearly at the doors when he could feel Kise wheeze, he could feel it, the vibration running through Kise's back and onto his arms.

"Come on Kise, you can make it."

Aomine held Kise harder then before, steadying his body.

He burst through the hospital entrance, opening the doors with his back.

"Please! Someone help! My friend is having an asthma attack!"

The nurses and doctors turned in surprise of the disturbance of silence. Soon enough they rushed toward the now limp Kise, Aomine hadn't noticed when it had happened, but Kise wasn't moving anymore. The sight of it brought the doctors into a frantic flurry, pulling out the stretcher and snatching Kise out of Aomine's protective arms.

"Sir, we are going to take him in to intensive care. Please wait out here and hope for the best."

And with that, the doctors dragged his beloved blonde away, leaving him there to wait.

* * *

_**This is a filler chapter-ish. If I write the rest, its gonna be hella long, so now its hella short. Honestly, my chapters are as long as my school papers. Like if my friends saw these, they'd be in awe. They always wondered how I could write so much. Anywho. What happens with Kise is going to be in the other chapter that I'm going to write later. **_


	7. Next Time, I'll Be On Time

Aomine waited outside the emergency room for an hour or two. He memorized the fading gray and blue stripes on the white walls the surrounded him, they brought back memories. Except, they weren't memories one would like to remember, more like memories someone will hide in the deepest parts of their brain. Aomine closed his eyes and let those memories replay, like an 1950's black and white film.

* * *

_"Neh! Aominecci, why don't we go play One-on-One?"_

_"Nah. I'm tired."_

_"C'mon Aominecci, you're just going to sleep on he roof at school anyway, at least spend that time with me."_

_Aomine contemplated the thought of spending more time with Kise._

_"Nope."_

_He replied teasingly._

_"Uwah! Aominecci, so mean."_

_Kise hung onto the sleeve of Aomine's long sleeve shirt._

_"Ugg, fine."_

_Aomine finally gave way to Kise's tugging. He had never seen a grown boy smile so brightly._

_This is my chance_

_"Oi, Ki-"_

_Aomine was cut of by the strong tug of his shirt and the gust of wind that blew by his side. The only thing he saw while he recovered from the tug was something black in the corner of his eye and the tumbling Kise Ryouta._

* * *

Tumbling Kise.

Falling Kise.

Bleeding Kise.

Lifeless Kise.

Broken Kise.

Breathless Kise.

* * *

"Goddammit."

Aomine ended his own silence with a loud cuss.

He stood up and through his hands in his pockets, dying from anticipation and guilt. Maybe a tint of fear.

"Excuse me. Mr. Aomine?"

Aomine heard his named called behind him

"Yes?"

It was the doctor.

"Hi yes, Mr. Ryouta is stable now, but his lungs were damaged again, but only slightly. His inhaler will have to change, to a stronger medicate, obviously. Please be incredibly cautious with him for the next 2-3 months. His lungs are currently healing themselves and if something happens, we might not be able to save him."

The doctor look at Aomine with worried eyes. She seemed content for a doctor.

_If something happens, we might not be able to save him._

"Is there anything I should avoid doing? Ya know, to avoid bad happenings."

Aomine asked quickly, making sure to keep all hazards out of the way.

"Well, not really anything different from before. Emotional baggage maybe a problem, stress is a big hitter. That really it."

The doctor looked smitten with her reply, so Aomine felt relieved that it was only a few things.

"Is it alright if I go talk to him, or see him?"

"Yes. Of course."

The doctor led Aomine into Kise's room.

Here it is again.

The Kise that was hooked up to machines. Unable to breathe for himself, at the moment. He looked so pale and his lips were chapped, skin curling from the ends. The sight almost brought Aomine to tears, but he wasn't going to cry.

Not when the doctors in here.

"Could you, give us, time alone?"

The doctor cocked her head back to Aomine at the sudden arrival of a question.

"Yea, sure."

She smiled and left the room.

Immediately Aomine pulled a chair up next to Kise and grabbed his arm.

"Doesn't this feel a bit nostalgic?"

Aomine fiddled with Kise's fingers, intertwining them with his, crossing them over each other.

"Oi Kise. What did I say to you last time?"

He felt the tears collect at the corners of his eyes.

"Its all my fault."

"I was right next to you."

"I could've saved you?"

He couldn't remember the rest, but he remembered the most important part.

"Will you go out with me?"

A tear fell out of his eye, a singular tear. Just being a single one, made it all the more important.

"Oi! Kise, why don't you wake up now? It's getting damn boring talking to myself. I'm hungry too. You were suppose to come and get lunch with me."

Aomine waited for a response on Kise's side, but there was nothing.

_It was like this last time. He'll wake up._

Aomine waited a little longer, still, Kise remained motionless.

"That's not fair. I said my lines, you're not doing your part. Don't tell me you forgot your lines."

Another tear.

Aomine shook Kise's hand slightly, it only shook his body slightly. There was a moment of painful silence.

There was that moment.

Then there was another moment.

But this moment.

There was no painful silence.

Just a loud buzzing of a cellphone.

Aomine pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, a phone which startled him to no end. It was a text.

Unknown Number.

**Step One-Complete.**

What.

Aomine quickly texted back the number stating that it had gotten the wrong number.

The foreign number texted back quickly.

**I'll crush his world.**

* * *

**_So. I just realized all of my stories are gonna be hella long. Most fanfictions have 5 chapters tops, but mine is at 6 and I'm just hitting the middle. I'm sooo sorry. I don't know if people can keep interest in my stories. I'm getting kinda worried._**


	8. My Porcelain Doll

**I'll crush his world.**

* * *

******I'll crush his world.**

* * *

******I'll crush his world.**

* * *

******I'll crush his world.**

* * *

******I'll crush his world.**

* * *

******I'll crush his world.**

* * *

******I'll crush his world.**

* * *

******I'll crush his world.**

* * *

******I'll crush his world.**

* * *

The same sentence kept popping up on Aomine's screen, emitting the same threatening message. At this point, he wasn't scared anymore, he was angry. Who does this person think they are. Who IS this person. Aomine shut his phone off, refusing to open and view any of the messages sent to him. He looked up at Kise's small frame.

Has it gotten smaller?

The machine that rested at the side of Kise's bed groaned, pushing air back into Kise's lungs, groaning again while it tried to pull it out. Kise looked so pitiful. So fragile.

"Ryouta. I'm so sorry. I keep messing up."

Aomine got up and re positioned himself so his back face Kise, once comfortable, he set Kise's hand back into his.

"Ryouta, are you awake yet?"

No response.

"What would you like me to do to wake you up?"

No response.

"Want me to sing you a song?"

No response.

The room was deathly quiet, a pasty silence rove itself through Aomine's ears.

"Alright. Get ready."

He squeezed Kise's hand and took a deep breathe ready to envelope the blonde with his dry tone.

"Kiiiiissseeeee RRyyyoouuuuttttaaaaa! II dddoooo love youuuu. NOoooww Will you please, Wakkee upp sooonnn?"

Aomine stopped and waited for a response. There wasn't going to be one, but he could hear the muffled chuckles behind him.

"Kisseee Ryyoouuttaa! II doooo love you. I love thhhheeee softnessofyourhair. I loooovvveee tthheee blushonyourcheeks. Sooo, Ryouta. Will you please. Wake up. Soooooooon?"

Aomine heard a small chuckle escape from behind him, he squeezed the hand that interlocked with his.

"Neh Aominecci! Don't stop. Keep going!"

Kise whined as Aomine stopped his song of affection and turned around to face his personal porcelain doll.

Aomine chuckled with him, a small smirk grew upon his face. He brought the hand he was still holding on tight to up to his lips and slightly pecked them, winning a bright smile from the blonde.

"I'll sing to you again once we get home."

He kissed the hand again. This time winning a dark red blush from his blonde.

Aomine went to go fetch the doctor.

* * *

"Alright Kise. Lets go get your new inhaler."

Kise was discharged from the hospital soon, there was no reason to keep him.

"I can walk on my own Aominecci."

Kise whined and struggled against Aomine's bear hug hold.

"Nope. The last time I let you on your own you got your ass stuck in a hospital."

Kise listened to his reasoning and let himself be swept away by the blue-haired male.

"There. There is the pharmacy. Aominecci, turn!"

"I got it! I see it! Shut up!"

He and Aomine rushed down streets to reach the pharmacy to fetch the new inhaler.

"Aominecci. I'm going to use the bathroom. And I'm going by myself."

Kise eyes were stubborn, his lips pushed into a pout, and his legs continued to walk.

"Fine! But be careful!"

Aomine warned turning to the pharmacist to request the new inhaler.

"Kise Ryouta. Inhaler."

The pharmacist nodded his head and continued to click on his keyboard, proceeding to go into the back and fetch the medicine. Aomine strolled around the wooded floor, playing around with the store's items, he felt a vibration ripple trough his pant pocket.

_Didn't I turn it off?_

Aomine shuffled his pockets for the phone, pulling it out and revealing its lit up screen.

**I'll**

He read the word over and over again trying to understand its meaning. Nothing came to him. Preparing to put the phone away again, it buzzed.

**Crush**

Crush. No. It's the spammer again. The anger Aomine held for the spammer disintegrated, it was just fear.

_ How did it turn on my phone. How did it get my number._

He rushed to shut the phone down once more, but was halted a by one more text.

**Him**

_Him?_

With the last message viewed, the phone screen went black.

_Him?_

"Neh! Aominecci. Have you got the medicine?"

Kise's ecstatic voice pierced his veil.

The sudden realization hit him like a truck.

**I'll crush _his_ world.**

**I'll crush _him_.**

"Kise."

His voice was below a whisper, beads of sweat slowly forming on his forehead. He turned to his porcelain prince, Kise had the look of confusion and worry weaved through his beautiful features.

"It's Kise."

"Are you alright Daikiicci?"

Kise rushed over to the slightly trembling Aomine.

He had never seen him like this before. The stronger half, quivering. The prideful one, having fear wash his eyes.

Aomine noticed the worry in Kise's face.

He remembered what the Doctor said.

_No stress._

Aomine stood up straight and whipped away the sweat that collected from before.

"Yea. I'm just really hungry. We should hurry and get something to eat."

Aomine tried his best to push of the growing fear in the back of his heart. He swung his arm around Kise's neck and kissed his head gently.

"Uwah! Aominecci! We're in public!"

Kise's faced broke into a darker blush then before.

_So cute._

_"_I don't care."

Aomine swaggered over to the counter and retrieved the medicine.

"Lets go."

Kissing Kise one more time.


	9. Literally

"Aominecci? Are you alright. You seem, " Kise paused and poked Aomine's stomach lightly, "less energetic. I think there is more but."

Kise paused there, again, his face grew worried.

Worried. He couldn't let him worry.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

The worried look on Kise's face shifted into a judgmental one.

"New Ahominecci. I'm not gonna let you worry on your own because of my asthma. Now tell me. Its not gonna kill me."

He stood up and put his hands on his hips, and nodded his head a little.

"Literally."

Aomine let out a little chuckle

"No Kise. Nothing is wrong."

Aomine wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and laid his head on Kise's stomach.

With Kise hands moved to slowly stroke Aomine's blue hair.

_My Kise. All mine. Mine._

"Oh shit. Gotta take my meds."

I let go of Kise quickly,

"You forgot? Don't be so careless!"

"Uwah! Aominecci, it's fine. If I'm not worried about it then you should be as well.

The statement tickled at Aomine's patience

"Don't worry about it! Kise! The last time I didn't 'worry' about it, you got your ass in a hospital!"

Aomine jumped out of his chair and rushed to the medicine cabinet to grab Kise's pills. When he turned around, Kise was still in the same exact spot, slightly trembling.

"Kise?"

It was like Aomine's words had tipped a leaning scale, because Kise automatically burst into tears.

"Uwah! Aominecci is so mean! But it's my fault! I'm sorrryyyyyyy!"

Quickly and lovingly, Kise ran into Aomine's embrace.

"So nice to me! You love me so much! I love you Daikicci! I'm sorry I'm careless!"

Aomine let a chuckled rumble inside his chest. He was so very glad that Kise hadn't taken it the wrong way. So very glad that Kise could tell that he was worried.

He lightly kissed Kise's head

"Now that you understand that I'm worried, please, please, be more careful."

Kise nuzzled his head into the nape of Aomine's neck

"Of course Daikicci. Thank you."

The split off from their over intimate hug

"Neh Daikicci, I'm going to use your shower first!"

"Okay!"

Kise grabbed his phone and the clothes he was suppose to change into and ran into the bathroom.

Slowly undressing and making sure the water was at a good temperature, he heard his phone buzz.

"Oh? A text?"

Still naked, Kise walked over to his phone.

**Maybe you're not as loved as you think you are...**

**"**Nah, I'm pretty loved."

Kise always got hate mail, so it was normal for him to act indifferently towards evil text. He turned and headed for the shower again.

Another buzz.

Kise turned back, slightly annoyed, but his curiosity always took control.

**Maybe you should just go die.**

"Uwah. So mean. Are there anymore?"

**You're bothersome**

**No one needs you**

**You're easy to get over**

**You're not as important as he makes you out to be**

**"**He? Who is _he?"_

**Aomine deserves better. **

**"**Aominecci?"

What is happening? How do they know about Kise and Aomine?

"Oi! Kise, hurry up. I'm getting bored out here!"

Aomine's voice boomed from outside of the bathroom doors.

Kise dropped his phone in astonishment

"Yea! Wait, no actually. I haven't gotten in yet!"  
"What the heck! Fuck it. I'M COMING IN WITH YOU!"

Kise's face blushed red

"Aominecci! No!"

To late. Aomine rushed through the door, already naked, pulling Kise into the shower.

"Aom-AOmi-Aominecciiiiii!"

Kise noticed how the phone continued to buzz and blare, but the typhoon called 'Aominecci' was a bit to much for him.

* * *

_**I haven't updated this story in forever. Sorry, I have no ideas, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm kind of debating whether I should actually write the shower smut, because I feel like if I did, I would take the fun away from the ending of this chapter, but then again.**_

_**Smut**_

_**is**_

_**hot**_

_**but whatever. So yea. New chapter. Woo.**_


End file.
